Experiments are designed to investigate the factors involved in determining the fidelity of DNA synthesis. Both a biochemical and genetic approach will be used. On the one hand, the incorporation of nucleotide analogues will be measured using several mutant DNA polymerases from bacteria and viruses and these will be correlated with the mutation rates measured in these organisms.